Harry Potter and The Elves of Middle Earth
by Lin3
Summary: HD romance Spelling is gonna be worked on when computer is fixed. When Harriet asked to Dissaper from the Durslys, she never exspected to wind up in Middle earth. Now she has to find her way back, before her very exsistance on ME destroys the balanc
1. Default Chapter

  
Lin: I'm terribly sorry that this story, obviously, has had a dark end to it. More so I have not had the right writing style that has to suite this story, I suppose, as for many of my faithful readers have became terribly confused on the matter of not only where this is going but what is acutely happening in the story. So, as promised, I shall redo this. Again, sorry if this is a terrible story to you, you cant say I didn't try, but this is, sadly, the redo of it. Good luck in reading, and give me some peace of advice on how to make it better.  
Prolog NO. 1 SIRIUS TROUBLE  
"May it be a evening star shine's down upon you,  
may it be when darkness falls your heart will be true. . ."  
Lilly's beautiful voice floated about the house on a fine summers day drifting out the open pain glass window which a breeze blew in, making the lime green curtains ripple upwards. James, who had been polishing his believed sword and shield, was in a daze at the light voice drifting about his long pointed ear's. He sighed. Elves. They had the most lovely of voice's, and Lilly had quite a lot of elf blood in her.  
James himself liked to sing, sure, but he was not as good as an Elf.  
He looked down to the small figure in the redhead's arms, as she rocked back in forth in the new rocking chair James had got her. Small black strands peaked out at the top and large emerald eyes starred at the world in curiosity. The young child turned his head, a small river of red mixed into the black of his hair like a moving high light, and he giggled when meeting his father's dazed eyes.  
Lilly stopped singing and smiled. Then she continued with her beautiful song, it's lyrics moving their harts:  
Mornie utúli...ë, believe and you will find your way. . Mornie alanti..ë, a promise lives within you now  
She stopped as a knock came to the door. Three hard rap's, as if done by a stick. They looked to each other in worry, that was not the right. They had told everybody who knew of where they lived, who happened to be trust worthy, to knock in a short rhythm. That was six knock, not four. Tensing Lilly held the young child close while James went to the door, his sword held tightly in one hand, shield in the other.  
"W. . who's their!?"he questioned.  
"A very old company of friends!"shouted a old, yet not at the least frail, voice from the other side of the door, slightly muffled by the thick wood. Suddenly the tense atmosphere left and , after putting his sword in it's sheathe by his side and his shield on the table , James gave a boyish grin as he opened the door.  
"GANDALF!" he shouted happily, and like a child, he threw himself upon the old wizard jumping up and down before stepping back. Mostly because of his beloved wife's clearing of the throughout. She game him one of those Grow- Up-James look's before turning back to the small group.  
"Ahhh, hello dear Cousin,"She said to the dark haired and eyed half elf. Elrond had been smiling, young Ellrohir hiding behind his leg, while his twin, Elladan, was bravely standing in clear sights beside his father. . .while holding his hand rather tightly.  
Ellroih though, poked his head out form behind Elrond when he herd the faint wine of a baby - Ellroih loved younger children but never got to meet many as their wasn't very many young one's in Rivendell. Besides them, their were not any children at all.  
"Is that a baby?"he questioned shyly to his father. Elrond looked down, and the party seemed to finely notice the small child in Lilly's arms. They hadn't seen Lilly for a couple year's now, so this child was a surprise.  
"Lilly,"laughed Elrond," congratulations. I take it is you're child?"  
Lilly nodded and uncovered the dark locks. The most brilliant green eyes starred at them as the child reached a hand out to Elrohir who, out of pure curiosity, stepped closer and let the child grab at him, though he knew she couldn't reach for her slightly chubby arms were too small.  
"We do have several more kid's,"spoke up James in amusement,"The twin's are asleep their age three, and the other two-that one's brother's- are part of the triplets. She's the third."  
"Yes it seems my first two were twin's and my second triplets. It seems, though, that Harriet here is not one to sleep easy. She's always,"Lilly gave a tired sigh as the child leaned forward more to try and grab at Elrohir," She always has these nightmare's. I mean, these are very harsh nightmare's. Sometimes she wont eat for a day because the nightmare's are so terrible." Lilly sighed again.  
"Come Elrond ," said Lilly with a laugh,"I'll show you around."  
Lilly had shown Elrond and the twins around while Gandalf and James talked for many hours. Gandalf knew of horrible things to happen, yet he did not know what. All he knew was it was to happen to this family. He mentioned this to James while James playfully shot back that was painfully obvious with the dark lord after them all, mostly because of the knew born dotter, Harriet.  
The twin's had woke to see the commotion was all about, a hour after Harriet had fallen into a deep slumber and was now in Lilly's lap resting as she sat on the porch with the others watching the twins play tag with each other. The two Potter twins, a boy and girl, had smile's on their face's once they saw the other pair of twins.  
The boy, Morlinde Kuru Potter, had dark brown hair, shine's of green made their way into his hair, while his deep blue eyes looked like the midnight skies. But his twin, the girl, could not look anymore different. She had flaming hair, like her mother, yet it had a blue tint to it, and she had dark brown eyes that would turn black when she was angered.  
"Mama!"squealed Morlinde Potter making everybody stop what their doing. The twins looked at them in growing curiosity - obviously they expected the pare to look exactly the same like them self's- and Lilly and James smiled while they walked a bit wobbly over to them.  
"Mama!"he repeated while the girl put her thumb into her mouth and waved her other hand around. James picked her up and she quickly started her favourite habit with her father-while not disguised in his human form- pulling at the long strands of black hair that was tinted with a dark blue, darker then his eldest dotters.  
"Do you wish to play with you're cousins?"she said pointing to Elladan and Elrohir who were watching in mild curiosity and hopefulness. The boy looked to his sister and after a silent agreement, nodded in a yes manor.  
"Well,"laughed James,"Go on and play!"  
The two twin's stumbled over to the slightly Elder children. Soon they were frolicking around playing and rolling about.  
Hours went by and the sun soon shed it's evening colours across the sky, kissing it for one last time, before the velvet blanket of night was put upon the late nights sky, a full moon coming up from he rolling mountains and many thin clouds hanging about it condensing it's light while stars appeared light bugs.  
The two younger twins had retired to their beds hours ago, worn out by Ellador and Elrohir, they decided a nice nap was in order before play again.  
Suddenly, startling them out of the thick silence that had waded threw their group, their was a howl of some kind of animal. It hung threw the air in a eerie sort of fashion as the moon waded lazily among many spooky clouds.  
"Come,"said James, his dominator suddenly changed from fatherly love to his dotter, to a serious kind of protector,"Dangerous things creep about in the darkness. Things we all do not want to meet or become." And, finishing his harsh line's, he loosely slung a arm around Lilly's waist and started walking in, only stopping to beckon them in.  
The child, her green eyes widening as a scream of a wounded Animal shrieked in the air, started to whimper. The howls and scream's were getting closer by the second.  
James locked the door and turned with a smile,"lets get to bed our self's," he nodded to Lilly who grabbed Eldron's hand and told them to fallow, soon showing them the gust rooms. Eldron's two twin boys slept with him, not used to the different setting and definitely scared by the noise, and Gandalf slept in a room across from that.  
All of them didn't know that this was the last time they would be together.  
All of them, that is, except for Lilly. . . ~~~~5 months later - Eldron and Gandalf with the twins left-~~~~~  
Rain fell hard onto smoking pieces of wood and brick, which had been charred to blackened soot from an obvious fire.  
Above, seen through the hazy veil of clouds that were hanging, lazily, out in the night sky, moving across it, stopping its rays for very few minutes was the full moon shining harder than ever.  
Mist drifted slightly above the dirt road, and people made their way cautiously over to the rubble that was once a house.  
A sudden noise caught their attention, and they looked up and down the street to see what was coming. Seeing nothing, they looked up in time to see a huge motorcycle crash down in front of them, causing frightened screams and shouts to erupt from the people as the turned and ran back to their homes.  
Sirius Black jumped off the motorcycle easily, landing on the ground. He was stoutly built, with shoulder length, pitch black hair, and dark blue eyes that were widened with horror and despair as they took in the frightening sight before them.  
Taking a few steps forward, he mouthed wordlessly, before a choked sob erupted form his throat, and he blindly ran forward, stumbling over scattered pieces of rubble.  
"James, Lilly!" he shouted in desperation as he dug though some rubble just beyond where the entryway would have been.  
After a frenzy of desperate searching, he fell to the ground sobbing, his heart ached; his shoulders sagged with the weight of a great loss, and he let out a howl of anger. But it all stopped.  
Looking up with his cloudy eyes full of pain, his moist cheeks red, his ears perked for any noise that he thought, if might not of imagined, he heard. Their, to his left, came the sound again.  
He slowly climbed to his legs that felt oddly like lead, his arms dangling limply by his sides, tears still streaking down his face as he took on a look of hope.  
Silence filled the air, only filling his heart with dread. Giving up hope after about two minutes, he sighed, coughing as another bout of sobs came and his heart clenched painfully.  
As he turned, he fell, causing several other things to fall, revealing a hand. Tanned and large, with a ring on one finger, was the hand of James Potter. With a strangled cry, he lashed out, and pulled at it, causing the body of his dead friend to come up. Eyes halfway open, unseeing and not living, his messy hair tainted with dust from the rubble, mouth open a curse right on the edge of his lips, was James Potter. Sirius gazed with blank shock, his heart once again clenching tightly, as he looked toward the body.  
Slowly, he buried his face in the crock of the cold neck, and cried in pain. No longer would he be able to go about the halls of Hogwarts with his three friends, no longer would he be able to play pranks, no longer would his life be the same, nor his other friends-wait. "Friend my ass," he growled, his face coming out of James' cloak, revealing a now grey tinged face from the dirt, blotched with tears, his eyes cloudy, but no tears escaping, and hair more a mess.  
"Peter you will pay," his lips trembled as he put the body down, and clutched his hands together,"DO YOU HEAR ME!" he shouted, the rain pouring down on him like tears from the elves themselves, "DO YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD! I WILL FIND YOU!" his yells and shouts became mere whispers and sobs, as he lowered himself from his now standing position. A cry once again erupted behind him. He looked back. Again, another shriek went into the night sky. Not waiting to hear for another, he headed toward the wails falling and tripping, until falling onto something cold, and slightly squishy.  
Lifting his face, he looked down in horror, his breathing coming out in mere gasps. Their, chalk white hair spread out, and hers pointer seeming, was Lilly Evens Potter. He backed away, staring at the lifeless green eyes, until falling backward over a stub of wood. Another persistent cry came.  
He ignored it. Sitting there, comprehending this, he just gasped deeply, trying to stop his head from its constant spinning, and get a hold of himself.  
"The girl," he swung his head around seeing a cloaked figure, "You must get the girl." His voice was calm and soothing, a lot like Lilly's was-that is, when she wasn't yelling at you. "W. . wha?" he said, trying to climb clumsily to his feet, "who... wha... are you a death eater," he was now on his feet, which were spread out, looking ready to attack. "Cause... if you are I'll..." he let the threat hang.  
"No. I am but of friend. I need to to get the girl. I need you to teach her of the magical ways. And I need her to have a good home," answered the figure. He looked at the figure, a male from the sound of it, blankly, "bu. . . she's dead." He pointed to Lilly."  
"No. Harry," said the man. Sirius was sure he was smiling. You could practically hear it in his sweet bell like voice. "Harry," he breathed, and looked to the crying. There not far away, was a small bundle of blankets in blue burnt clothes, was Harry James E. Potter. Stumbling over to her, he picked her up; and, she immediately stopped crying. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, rocking her back and forth. Looking down at the child he frowned. She had a cut on her head that was bleeding.  
"Then-," he looked back to see nothing but air and rubble. He jerked his head about; but, seeing nothing, got up on weak legs, only to hear, "'Eh Sirius. Wha' yeah doing' 'err? Yeah noticed* sniff* wha happen' to Lilly an James the'?"  
He swung his head around to see Hagrid, the Hogwarts game keeper, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts school. But you will learn more about that in another story. "Y. . yes," he said in a shaky breath.  
Hagrid heaved a great sigh and nodded, "We'h den'." He took a few minutes to blow his nose and wipe his eyes, "I. . . I miss' well be taken' 'Arry to Dumbledore. . . . poor Lilly an James. . . . Poor, poor Harry." he let out a howl as Sirius tried to get his attention.' "Take her to Dumbledore?" he asked blankly, "Why?"  
"Dumbledore sa' he's go' specific orders from da minister o' magic to bring her there. He 'ad been yellen' against this for hours. Finally 'ad to sa' yes."  
'Sirius cringed at the thought. Dumbledore, when angry, was very frightening. He slowly shook his head, "No Hagrid. . .I ...I cant. I. . let me take Harry."  
'Hagrid seemed to be pondering the question, before shaking his head, "No Sirius I can' Dumbledore sa' I was spose' to brin' Arry to 'em."  
'"Please," begged Sirius, looking into the giant man's beetle black eyes with a pleading look, "Please let me keep her!"  
'"Well," said Hagrid. He frowned. The yes was right at the tip of his tongue; but, then he shook his head, "No Sirius. I mus' give Arry to Dumbledore. I mus'."  
Sighing, Sirius looked down to the baby, whose green eyes were looking up at him with such innocence that he had to look away.  
"Your right Hagrid," he said in a cracked voice. Then he forced himself to look down to Harry, "I promise I'll see you again, my little Harry."  
He handed the little bundle of blankets to Hagrid with a heavy heart. Hagrid took them and was just about to leave when he shouted,"Wait!" turning, Hagrid saw Sirius pointing to his motorcycle. "I. . . . I wont need it anymore." 'Nodding, Hagrid got on, "Than'you Sirius. I'll be here to return it."  
'"I won't need it anymore," said Sirius, as Hagrid took off. He watched them disappear into the cloudy night sky before looking back down, rain still pounding on him. "Trust me I won't need it."'  
Slowly he trekked off into the crowded streets, sirens filling the air, and different shouts and screams.  
"I will have my revenge," he growled out and a near by pass-buyer looked at him strangely, "I will get you Peter. I will. Ready or not . ." ***  
Later on, when the bodies were told to be all found, a little boy frowned, his brow and looked up to a woman in witch's attire his blue eyes searching her green one's while he played with a strand of black hair.  
He whispered, "What about Harry?"  
~~~~~~  
His leg's pumped as his exhausted body ran on only adrenaline. Had he been imagining the people taking chase of him and throwing every spell they knew his way he wouldn't even be able to stand up, but as it was he wasn't. Their really were wizards, their wands brandishing high in the air, quickly taking after him.  
Sirius supposed he did look like a murder in their eye's, the way he had laughed when Peter killed those people. He didn't count how many. 15? 11? How many lives? He had spotted on face, though, one face stood out. A little girl had been smiling, holding her mothers hand. She had dark hair, and green eyes, that stood out in the navy blue sailor dress she wore. Oh how that could be little Hanna in a few years. Holding to her mothers hand, laughing, crying - anything but being alone. That was what she was. And so was he.  
He finely made it to his destination, the wizards left far behind was unknown to him for the fact he couldn't get the ringing out of his head nor the face of the little girl away from his eyes. He had been so pre - occupied with his thoughts, he had almost ran passed the house.  
He posed and ran up to the definitely expensive place. Quickly he range the bell. And again and again until finely, the brown hair werewolf stood in front of him.  
"Sirius!" said the man in surprise,"Come in, quick!"  
He must of looked like hell, Remus Lupin normally didn't get that bent so easily. Passing by a mirror he studied himself. His hair was in a odd tangled mess, his face and close in dirty, while his robe's were in tatters. Blood came from a head wound and several other place's as his eye began to bruise from a punch a certainty wizard had sent to him.  
"Sit down and don't move. Who did this!?"Remus had a medwitch kit out. It would of been funny if James were their, if they Ministry wasn't after him, if everything had went well. They'd be laughing right now-  
"Don't think about James,"He found himself thinking,"Don't think about young children crying out for their mothers, don't think about you're best friends body stiff in you're arms, don't think about the pain of the Potter family. Just. Don't. Think."  
And that was exactly what he did.  
He did not think as Remus fixed him up, he did not think as he told Remus- like some one under a strong Veritaserum, potion- what had happened, he did not think as he held Remus's shaking body, he didn't think as the Ministry wizards burst in the door and grabbed Remus. He just didn't think. But then, after the court adjourned and he had been silenced to ten years in Azkaban for attempt of murder, being of a suspect in several things, and a braking minor laws such as flying a illegal motorcycle on a none cloudy night, or non wizard condition,and speeding.  
Remus, though, only had one month in regular prison, for this he was glad. He, too, was now a suspect and was convicted for helping a criminal in a crime. For this he did not protest, nor did he agree to. He just looked at Sirius in a gaze that was not met.  
But Sirius thought, as they rode the boat over to the towering gloom of Azkaban, of laughing best friends, who would play around in the Forbidden Forest on full moons, and would play pranks on Mc.Gonagall, who would pick fights with any Slytherin that angered them, for trying to be cool and act like they knew all that. Three best friends who played Quidditch together, laughed together, ate together, shared their sorrow together, fell in love together, who grew up together.  
And, when they closed his cell door, a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
For the first time,in years, he cried alone. For the fist time, in years, they could not cry together.   
  



	2. chp2

  
Lin3: FIRST THING I WOULD LIKE TO SAY BEFORE YOU START HITTING ME WITH ROTTEN FRUIT!I'm terribly sorry to say that I have not up dated because I've been moved into foster care and a lot has happened. I'm sorry, I truly am. And I'm trying to get better with spelling, so bare with me. Sorry thanx/ Prolog two Ready or not. A young woman padded down to her fathers chambers, through marble halls as she shivered. Something was wrong, and she knew it.  
She had woke with a start, a empty feeling had hung about her and the room was thick with dread-even though she knew not what for.  
Once getting to his door, she paused, and leaned against it to listen to the soft mumbling voices that came from inside. "- can't believe it, Lilly," said a choked voice in a room that she knew all too well to be her fathers,"My poor sister." There was a deep intake of breath then, "The children?" A sigh was heard, and a reply soon followed, "I . . Aryanta was still there." There was a gasp and a sharp, "My niece is dead? If the phoenix circle-"  
"No worries. That is the good news, I bare," said the second male voice, "Aryanta, other wise known as Harry Potter, has been dubbed the Girl Who Lived. She is the defeater of the dark lord." An uncomfortable silence met all the elves ears, as they all had wide mouths and eyes.   
Of course, the young woman couldn't see her fathers, nor his general's eyes-she had identified him as such after figuring out where she had heard the deep melodic voice- and couldn't guess their reactions to such untill the silence was cracked and shattered.  
"You mean . . . you mean she. . . my niece is alive?" said her father in a whisper. "Yes," replied the second simply. More silence filled the room. The girl leaned forward in anticipation. "What has happened to her," asked her papa finally. There was a deep sigh and the sound of a chair being pulled out. "I don't know exactly but," another sigh came from the weary general, "The child was taken away from the godfather last minute. I had not heard since of the happenings of what is to become of her." Her pa took an intake of breath. There was a sound of a chair being pulled out and the sound of his shoes lightly scuffing the floor.  
Outside an owl hooted, but everything else was silenced. "The Phoenix child is but of legend," whispered the general, "Do you really think that the girl, your youngest niece that is, could pos-" The general stopped, and she was sure her dad had put a hand up to keep the blissful silence. Finally. "Yes. She is, I know. She has the scar. The scar had been on him and now we have both a dark Phoenix and Light," stated her dad.   
"But she also is of dark, she has become one-"   
"Yes general Brown Bark," said her dad. He sounded so exhausted that she almost opened the door to ask the general to leave her papa be so he could rest.   
"Spying now are we?" came a whisper to her right. A very deep amused whisper. Spinning around, she blushed from shame as she saw her fiancé, and turned back after giving him a look that said to be quiet, and to listen too. So, they leaned harder against the door trying to catch snitches of the whispered conversation. "-Order? It has not been decided sir," came the confused voice of Brown Bark.  
"Yes. I know, but I'm sure of it! All we need is," a tired sigh came from her dad, and she felt her fiancé's grip tighten on her shoulder, "All we need is my Niece to live and not turn-"   
"But sire. We are not totally sure if she will-"   
"She will, if given right circumstances." Silence again, and then- "Ugh!" Looking up from their fallen positions in the door, the two spies looked up to the elf, who had his eyebrow raised. "Well I do believe my daughter has taken upon herself to go to spying on her old man!" he laughed, helping them up. Even though he called himself old, he looked only as old as a 40 year old man, if not late 30's. "Um," came her soon to be husband's voice, "He, he. Well yes," he cleared his voice, "I just. . . we just heard you, so..."   
"I understand," said the man. "But my chat has ended, general, I do believe both of us need a rest, and tomorrow, we will announce this happy occasion."   
Nodding, they tore themselves away from the room all going different ways. Meanwhile, the man remained, staring off into the stars as if asking why he couldn't have his favourite and probably most important niece back.  
"My dear unicorn," he whispered. Had he known where she would have been, he would not have been staying there in the decorated room, but would probably ready his men for a warning of a war, and be trying to get her back from the wizard that held her away from him. "Dumbledore," he whispered, "I want my niece back." `  
  
~~~~  
"And it is said that Sirius black killed 13 people, one being a order member Peter Pettegrew. He had laughed, when found and-" the reporter droned on, while Arabell held the small figure of a Potter in her arms. "Who would of thought," she whispered, as she cradled the young Potter child she wish she could keep as her own.  
"Who would of thought."  
  
~~~~~~~~   
Meanwhile, Mr.Dursley watched the same report, scowling as his wife drove her son to bed. "Many had claimed that he had had a long wooden stick that had shot out light, but authorities claim that he had set off explosives. 12 have died, the youngest of them being young Molly, who had protected her dotter, age six, who is now a orphan. On other news . . "  
No good for nothing murderer. "No need for them to tell US that HE'S a murderer," he boasted to Petunia, as she entered the room." Just look at that hair! Long and messy!" Petunia nodded sharply sitting beside him.   
  
Petunia Dursley never had thought the loss of her sister would be painful. Heck, she hated her sister, more than anything, because her parents' loved Lilly more than her. Her foster parents.   
She sneered at the very thought of it. Yes, Petunia Dursley had been orphaned at the young age of 11. She had arrived at the Evens house to live there. They were abnormal, she concluded, and she hated them all. But, when she had heard that her loving sister had died by murder of a man that had also met his down fall there she felt oddly empty.   
Like she 'had' lost something important to her.  
Shaking her blond curls, Mrs.Dursley got up, and turned off the T.V "Come on dear," she mumbled sleepily, "tomorrow's a new, and busy day. Anyway you have that order of drills to make." while saying so, she stretched, yawned, and slowly climbed the stairs. They would have to go to sleep early, seeing as how they had baby cries wake them up at night. As Mr. and Mrs.Dursley settled down to sleep, a snowy white owl hooted outside, opened its large wings, flapped them, and flew off into the dark night's sky...  
Years later, on that very same night, these advents had been mentioned. The wind rustled the hedges of number four, a cat crept into an ally, while a small girl looked out a window sadly, her luminous emerald green eyes filling with tears. The eyes of a true Evans. ~~~   



	3. SORRY IT'S SO LATE

  
Lin3: I AM SOOO SORRY!*jumps out of the way of flying food.*HAY HAY HAY CALM DOWN PPL. Look I'm veeery sorry I haven't up dated, but I've had a LOT of problems in life. Just to name a few, competitions, concerts, computer viruses, lost info, lost internet privileges, DFYS -child services-, and a lot of shit with having to worry about JROTC planning for the military, Going to 2 camps, having to make 400$ in 2 weeks-Which will be impossible-,and 2 recent deaths, not to minion a new baby being born. MUST I go on? No? Good. You should be happy, you''re lucky. I'm very sick right now, and it was hard to edit this chappy. I'm gonna start editing my chappys better from now on. Pleas don't kill me, thanx.   
WEEELLLL now that we're done with that happy little talk, R+R   
THANX TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!   
Chapter 1   
Shall we?   
It was a very beautiful day in Buckland, the sun shone its rays hitting the land coming in patches through the trees on the shore of Brandywine river where Hobbits spent their time talking and joking while eating their food from picnic baskets,the calming waters of Brandywine River glow like the sun itself, only disturbed by a boat that Frodo Baggins' father and mother were rowing. Little Frodo played on the deck around his parents when suddenly he felt a jolt.   
The boat lurched and his mom grabbed him around the middle fearfully as it turned over and his parents and him fell in the chilling waters freezing them with shock. Screams and shouts came from the shore,but he could barely hear them since they where so muffled by the water.   
His mother's grasp weakened until it suddenly let go and her hands were nowhere to be found.   
Swishing around madly Frodo tried his best to find his parents or to get to the surface.   
The last thing he remembered was cold hands that where slimy like a fish graze him and then a surging pain in his neck. Darkness welcomed him with open arms as it engulfed him in a dark dream he would never waken from.   
And there he floated,in the seemingly calm waters even though Buckland hobbits were jumping in and grabbing his parents looking for him,scratched up and bloody his mouth slightly open,eyes wide with terror,and back hitched up as he got closer to the surface.   
Around his calmly floating body,a voice sung-like a angle-yet it was very different. A eleven voice sang sadly   
Codladh fada, Codladh domhain. Eacute irigh! Amharc s iacute os Aldebaran.   
Si uacute il liom tr iacute d an r eacute alta dearg. Deireadh, deireadh an turas. R eacute alt oacute g, r eacute alt oacute g dearg. * * *   
We are gathered hear today, said the revering in a low depressed voice, To mourn for three deaths. Drogo Baggins,Primila Baggins, and young Frodo Baggins have mysteriously died. Let us...   
As the man continued Bilbo Baggins stood there in his velvet black clothes and cape. It had taken him by shock to hear that his favourite nephew and his parent's had died. Now he was sure he would never be happy again, a deep depression spreading over him, a hallow empty feeling staying in his heart.   
After putting down his flowers-in the Earth around the three graves so they didn't die-he left.   
On that hill stood the three graves,one little that held a innocent child's body covered in bloody cuts and bruises. He would never live up to what a great Hobbit he was suppose to be.   
Bilbo walked down the now deserted roads back to bag end peering ahead his eyes watering from the harsh october winds. He would have turned a right in the fork in the road when something caught his eye.   
Laying on the ground,as clear as day,was a little body. A small girl in fact.   
Quickly making his way over towards the girl, he dropped to her side as he put a shaky hand on her throat. He was relieved to feel a soft pulse throb under his finger.   
  
Taking in her looks he noticed how queer she was-and how unhobbit she was.   
  
Small little feet about as big as his palm where scratched up as though she had been forced to run on hot rocks. Her over large clothes,which were strange themselves,were tattered and torn covered in blood,her black hair was long with waves starting at her shoulders curling at the ends which met her waist. Long thin slender ears were what got him-like an elf one could say. Her features did some what remind him of an elf, yet there was other blood in her obviously.   
Picking her up gently,almost jumping out of fright when she moaned,he started to quickly make his way back to Bag End.   
Finally arriving he hurriedly told Mr.Gamgee to go and get a doctor while Mrs.Gamgee hid her young son's face in her legs.   
Bursting through his door he quickly made it to his spare room and lay the young one down. This was going to be a hard week.   
*** It had been only a year since that faithful incident of Bilbo finding young Harriet Potter ,A.K.A Harry, and taking her in,receiving a gift while he had lost another. But him and Harry were not so different in that subject.   
Yes young Harry Potter was a orphan,she had explained to him in a quiet toned voice when she got to know and trust him that her relatives had not liked her and there for she had ran away. Bilbo knew that there was more to them not liking her than she let on-he fear it was much worse.   
Yes every sign pointed in that direction-scars , that at the least had to be half as old as her herself, and lack of nourishment.   
But the neglected heart of the innocent's made him ache as he knew she was not loved for the six years,(more like five and a half uncle Bilbo she would whisper),and it made her shy away from people. She never liked to play or be with others her age or around once some kids had asked her to play and she had shook her head and ran back home without coming out of her room until the next day at supper.   
  
No one in the hole shire could understand these strange moves, not even Bilbo himself who spent a lot of his time trying to figure the girl out, but only could guess at what would motivate them. Gandalf had once said that,   
What one does may not always be understandable, but it is the person who understands the most of their actions.   
  
Some found it sad- they would feel sorry for the girl and continue on trying to help Bilbo as much as possible-while others stuck their noses up at her-her actions were very unhobbit like, she was not a Hobbit, and also she proved to be, in their minds, rude and disruptive- these people would will their children to not come to close or even look at her. Making it all the more amusing for them to bully her.   
  
He had been surprised when she revealed the fact that she thought she was human,obviously the Dursley's - her so called 'family' - had hated her for the fact that she was not human but would not tell her why they hated her. She just said they hated her because,( I'm a worthless little uncaring freak who needs to be disciplined, then she would shuffle in her spot her eyes shadowed out.).   
  
So things went that way for a year, until one very bright and sunny may morning. The lands were coming alive with summers festive, and the lakes were trickling with cool spring water, while birds came back from migration.   
It was no surprise to Bilbo when Gandalf, an old wizard with a grey beard and old tattered robes and tall pointy hat, suddenly arrived,nor did Harry seem to mind or just not care. She just slipped away whenever he was in the room , being in his presence as little as possible. She had been the same with Bilbo.   
  
One thing they had been fascinated with was her voice,she could rival a full grown elf maiden with her natural born talent for singing,and her cuteness existed to the beginning of beauty even at such a young age.   
But she never strayed far away from the shire-she liked to play in the woods often bringing a book with her.   
So it was no surprise to Gandalf and Bilbo when she had shuffled in nervously,a habit she would never loose,and looked up from Gandalf to Bilbo, her eyes roaming the room until she decided to set them on the steady fire.   
Umm. U . . uncle Bilbo she whispered rocking on her heels not taking her eyes away from the fire, Might it be all right - that is if you could be so kind- as to let me go into the woods again?I would also like to bring a book if that would be ok.   
She hesitantly looked up to Bilbo as if looking at him would make her drop dead.   
Smiling kindly Bilbo nodded, Of cores Harry, he said getting up, Would you like a lunch?   
Harry shook her head, that's ok Bilbo. I can eat a small sneak when I get home.   
Bilbo hesitated then nodded solemnly and turned to Gandalf once she had left.   
See what I mean!She needs someone of her own kind-some of the elves attention to help her out!   
Gandalf nodded puffing some smoke rings from his pipe and whispered, She is not full elf Bilbo. Something about her.... ***   
Harry walked around cautiously as she allowed her mind to flow with many words and people, allowing her imagination to flow with many things. It had been a year since that frightful day she had transported herself some how to this strange but seemingly kind land.   
She was not used to kindness people on the street would talk behind cupped hands to one another,eying her strangely as she passed,and kids despised her very being.   
Sighing, Harry sat down on a small rock that was wedged between a tree and an old stump. Laying her back to the tree she let it and the wind soothe her fretful mind and let the feeling of a little safeness and peace left her to sleep. Even if it was just for a while.   
Had it been any other day Harry would be trying to help her uncle,or just trying to find some kind of work to do.   
But normally Gandalf would not be around. She knew she shouldn't try to avoid him, but still. . the warnings her uncle Vernon Dursly had given her at a young age about being around people still bothered her. She didn't know why, though, and that made her frustrated. She concluded it must be because of fear.   
  
As Harry was dozing she was suddenly jerked out of her half asleep state by the snap of a twig. She quickly grabbed her book,heart racing,and got up from the ground looking around wildly for the fear she was sure was lurking about in the shadows.   
Hello, she called softly in a shaky voice, i . . is any one here?   
Getting no answer she backed up to the tree.   
Run, whispered an old voice as though it were the gentle wind itself, Run. Now. Hurry!!   
Not even questing what or where the mysterious voice was from and she quickly scrambled over to Bag End not looking back to the nameless fear she knew lurked in the forest.   
Once reaching her new home she grabbed the doorknob with shaky hands and ran inside. She shut it with a slam and leaned against it shaking,paler than usual she raised a hand to wipe some sweat off her forehead her heart pounding painfully in her chest. She just hoped that Bilbo or Gandalf hadn't heard while leaning her head back closing her wide emerald eyes.   
But her wishes were not to be fulfilled it seemed as for the thumping of footsteps told her that her new 'uncle' and the old wizard had indeed heard her and were now in a fuss.   
Harry is some . . Harry are you ok? asked Bilbo as soon as he saw the trembling seven year old sitting out of breath and pale on the ground.   
I. . I'm fine Uncle V. . . . Bilbo she whispered in a croak.   
Gandalf knelt down to her,as Bilbo had already done,and put a hand to the skinny child's shoulder feeling her bone and shuddering inwardly. Bilbo was right about the fact of her needing to eat more and it just wasn't his Hobbitish thoughts.   
Harry what was it? he asked his blue eyes piercing her own fearful green ones. Something about those eyes reminded her of something,or maybe someone. She couldn't tell.   
I, she whispered, her usual fear of strangers back though she was getting used to Gandalf after his week long visit, Something. . someone. . I don't know. It was out there. A. . . and there was a voice. . . . a voice told me to. . to run away.   
Gandalf and Bilbo looked to each other. Had the child run into something dangerous?If so what?What could be in the Shire?   
Do you want some supper? asked Bilbo braking the unwanted-to him and Gandalf - silence.   
Fidgeting slightly Harry shook her head, I. . I just want to go to bed.   
Slowly nodding, Bilbo got out of his crouching position and held out a hand which she slowly took, Well if you need anything-   
I'll be fine honestly, she whispered and slowly scurried out of the room. ****   
IT was late at night when Bilbo finally started their conversation in hushed voices in front of the fire place, the orange glow dancing across the dark room, the stars and moon aglow outside.   
You think it would work, Gandalf? Bilbo asked, breaking the silence that clung to them as he blew out of his pipe.   
A second green ring slowly floated up to the wizards hat Yes.   
It has been one year since I adopted her after I found her and she still has nightmares, Bilbo said. He now had got up and closed a window that had blown open from a frightful wind. Turning back toward Gandalf he continued, I don't like to see her suffer. She was an innocent and sweet Girl I'm sure of it. Yes, she still is. But she is going to break under the sorrow's of life.   
I don't think so, my friend. Even if she doesn't show it, she is very strong,don't give up on her, Gandalf pointed out and glanced at the girl's door that was down the hall barely just seen around the corner cast in flickering grey shadows.   
Yes. You're right, Gandalf, The wizard was at Bag End when the tragedy news of Primula and Drogo came. After paying their respects Gandalf had said he had to take care of some business, and had found Bilbo at home tending to a small child around the age of six.   
Gandalf had asked Elrond if it might be ok for Harry to come,explaining much of her well hidden past as well,also hinting the fact that they thought she was treated very wrongly at her old home.   
Elrond, being the kind elf he was,had agreed wholeheartedly. He would love to help the young girl in any way possible and if coming to Rivendell was the thing then so be it. Warning other elves to be cautious of how they acted around her,( she scares easy I hear my friends, he said in his announcement of the three's coming, I would like you to welcome her and let her slowly become accustomed to Rivendell. Everyone, of cores,agreed full hearted, their hearts reaching out for the youth's safety and health.),and that was how they were in this position of going to Rivendell.   
* * *   
Master, hissed a voice eerily, Mas-ster I could not get her before the treesss warned her. S-Sir,I believe ssshe might be able to have the ability to though. It radiates-s from her sssire!   
So be it, said a cold voice, then let us collect her shall we?   
  
  



End file.
